


Emotions

by unapologetic_noises



Series: Wants and Needs [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Gen, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, castiel - Freeform, season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 04:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unapologetic_noises/pseuds/unapologetic_noises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finds it increasingly difficult to come to terms with these unfamiliar feelings directed toward Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> Part I of the series preceded by the prologue.
> 
> I hate this chapter to be honest but I felt like it had to be inserted just for story purposes. Otherwise I felt like this series would be pretty much PWP. But i hope you still enjoy it.
> 
> May contain Season 6 spoilers and slight continuity errors.

 Dean Winchester was nothing more than a job in the beginning. A mission assigned to an angel. The task was straightforward, no questions asked.  
  
Enter Hell and rescue this man from eternal damnation.  
  
  Castiel expected some kind of thank you but received the complete opposite. Although he barely showed it then, Cas detested Dean's attitude and blatant lack of respect. He was nothing more than a pawn after all. A puzzle piece that needed to be put into place in order to create the bigger picture. He felt nothing for the mortal or his kin. And at one point, he actually meant his threat of throwing Dean back into Hell when the hunter's defiant attitude rubbed the angel the wrong way. It was his job. He was an angel of the Lord.  
      
  But being on Earth, inside his vessel, for such an extended period of time affected Castiel. He'd gained a certain fondness for Dean. All the time spent agonizing over the prevention of Lucifer's release and later, after the former failed, preventing the apocalypse was weighing on Cas. He felt that weight more than ever now that Raphael dared to bring all of that back upon Heaven and Earth. So why was the angel so mentally preoccupied with this man? Why did he follow the Winchesters' every move just to watch Dean as he slept, fighting a strange urge to reach out and touch him, _feel_  him...  
  
Castiel halted his thoughts.  
  
Being as detached from human interaction as he was, this new feeling was incredibly foreign to him. And incredibly unnerving. He didn't want to think that he would allow himself to sink to the level of this. Cas didn't think he loved Dean Winchester. He didn't know what love was. Or at least this type of love. He knew what it felt like to love his Father, but this, _this_... All of it was so unfamiliar. Painfully irritating. It ate at him, wouldn't let him concentrate. He had no idea how to deal with this, therefore he didn't. Castiel just kept it to himself, like everything else. It was hard enough fighting this civil war. He found that developing trivial human emotions would only cloud his judgement-- distract him from the task at hand.  Emotions were a hinderance. Whatever this was--this strange attraction to Dean-- it would need to be ignored.  
  
Cas felt a familiar tugging at his conscience.  
It was Dean praying for him.  
  
  In an fraction of a second, he appeared in the brothers' motel room. It was morning on Earth.  
  
"Hello Dean." Castiel greeted in his usual stoic tone. He made sure to throw away all of his thoughts that included the man in front of him.  
  
Dean, as usual, was startled by his sudden entrance behind him.  
  
"You called me?" The trench coat wearing angel fixed his blue gaze on Dean.

 

 

 

 

"Sam thinks he has something on this 'Mother of All' broad," he informed. "Hope you weren't too busy playing war upstairs." The usual back-handed sarcasm was as obvious as ever in Dean's voice. Castiel should've felt a jolt of irritation from his insensitive comment but didn't. Instead just wordlessly stared at Dean. Lately everything Dean did, Cas found appealing. Alluring. The lack of empathy used to get under his skin, but now all of that was replaced with this incessant need for the man to be in his presence.

"Hello? Earth to Cas?" Dean snapped Cas out of his trance. Castiel regained focus and apologized before walking over to Sam, who was reading some local newspapers. Dean watched and listened while the two of them discussed Eve and the possibility of her being close. The discussion went on for several minutes before Dean interjected, "So do we just go in and gank this bitch or what? I'm sick of chasing her!"

Sam shook his head, dismissing his brother's ignorant comment. "Eve is nowhere around here Dean. And even if she was what exactly do you plan to do? Not even Bobby has a solution yet."

"Then why the hell are we still here then?"

"There are wraiths in this town," Castiel spoke. "If we can get to them, then they could give us Eve's location since she has a psychic connection with all of her 'children'."

"Wait _we_? You're coming Cas?" Sam asked. Dean looked equally as surprised that the angel was offering to go with them on some run of the mill hunt.

"It will be more efficient if I do," Castiel explained. "Also you don't possess the means to get the info from the wraith. Without an unneccesary struggle I'm sure."

  In all honesty, Cas didn't care one bit about finding Eve at the moment. He only wanted a distraction. Something to focus on other than the chaos upstairs. And the man standing just ten feet away from him.

 

                                                                                                

* * *

 

  The wraiths were vicious and relentless. Even Castiel didn't make it out without a few scratches and bruises. However that was minor compared to Sam and Dean. The three were unprepared for such a large group of them. After managing to apprehend one, Castiel searched every corner of the monsters mind, looking the slightest trace of Eve. Fate was not on their side however. But then again when was it ever? He obliterated the wraith with one touch of his angellic powers.

Sam sighed in defeat as Dean cursed.

"So what now?" Dean asked.

"There isn't much that can be done." Castiel mused with a somber tone. He disliked getting his hands dirty like this for no reason at all.

"All we can do is hope that Bobby finds something soon." Sam spoke up.

"Yeah. Right." Dean sighed as he made his way for the Impala. Cas appeared in front of him suddenly, putting a finger to his forehead. Dean started with his usual "what the hell" before he realized that his angel friend had healed him.  Cas gestured to Sam who walked over and allowed the angel to heal his wounds as well.

"Uh thanks, Cas." Dean nodded. 

Castiel nodded, the usual serious yet blank look plastered upon his face. In all of two years, that was the most gratitude he'd ever gotten from Dean. Sam could tell there was something on Castiel's mind, something he wanted to say. He didn't get the chance to voice his concern or even say goodbye as he vanished in his trademark sudden fashion. 

"Does Cas seem...off to you?" The younger Winchester questioned his brother.

Dean yawned, "It's too late and I'm too tired to care Sammy. Cas is a big boy, he can take care of himself."

 

 

 


End file.
